1. Field
This document relates to an apparatus for attaching an extraneous item to a military uniform.
2. Related Art
Generally, the term “articles of clothing” refer to kinds of clothes altogether, and its kinds and shapes are countless.
Further, articles of clothing are manufactured, with many technologies accumulated, to offer the optimum condition when real consumers wear these by providing various functions in recent years, as well as the basic function for adorning oneself.
It is not too much to say that, among articles of clothing, especially, military uniforms are the most scientifically manufactured clothes by taking functional aspects, climatic properties, or user's activity into consideration. By the way, military uniforms have the following common features regardless of countries.
That is, a unit marking, insignia of rank, or name tag is attached to a military uniform. Conventionally, each marking, insignia of rank, or name tag (hereinafter, abbreviated as an extraneous item) is directly attached to a military uniform by sewing for use.
However, if the military uniform is washed repetitively for a long period of time, with various kinds of extraneous items attached to the military uniform by sewing, there is a problem that the extraneous items are wrinkled without being kept in the initial stiff state.
The aforementioned problem results from the structural contradiction that the structure of the extraneous items is made of simple fiber yarns.
To solve this problem, recently, the surface of a pocket to be attached to a position where an extraneous item is attached, e.g., to a chest region, is formed of a female hook and loop fastener Velcro® tape, and a male hook and loop fastener Velcro® tape is installed to various extraneous items, so that the military uniform can be washed after separating the male Velcro® tape when washing.
However, in the structure as above where a specific position of the military uniform to which an extraneous item is to be attached is formed of a female Velcro® tape and the extraneous item is attached to and detached from the female Velcro® tape, another problem occurs as follows.
In other words, if it is assumed that the surface of a pocket attached to a chest region of a military uniform is 10 cm wide and 13 cm long, that region is entirely formed of a female Velcro® tape. Otherwise, if it is assumed that an extraneous item of a specific unit where a male Velcro® tape is formed is 6 cm wide and 7.5 cm long, when the extraneous item is attached to the surface of the pocket, the remaining region where the female Velcro® tape is formed is exposed to the outside, thereby deteriorating the aesthetic appearance.
More concretely, although the female Velcro® tape is of a structure different from the pattern or color of the military uniform, the extraneous item where the male Velcro® tape is formed cannot sufficiently cover the larger region where the female Velcro® tape is formed because the extraneous item is smaller than the female Velcro® tape. Thus, the aesthetic appearance of the military uniform is deteriorated by a blank portion of the female Velcro® tape exposed, and the basic function of the military uniform carrying out the function of camouflage clothes as well is damaged.